


Assistance Needed

by Simple_Phrases



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Phrases/pseuds/Simple_Phrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt cherish their time as Daddy and Baby, but there's just one thing Kurt hasn't managed yet that would make it all better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the Glee Kink Meme - I was anonymous on there because I'm an established author and not quite ready to admit I write stuff like this, but I decided to open a separate account. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Like it or not, I'd love to hear what you think!

Kurt yawned and stretched in his crib, reaching out a hand to grab on to bunny and pull him close for a hug.  He glanced up at the clock.  Daddy should be in soon to wake him up from his nap.

He loved these quiet moments alone, warm in just a diaper and one of Daddy’s old t-shirts, sleep-groggy and content.  He liked sleeping with Daddy best, but the crib was nice too, the room a comfort with its painted wall of clouds and castles and flying unicorns, sunlight streaming through the window and falling across the light-activated mobile above him.  As he watched the rabbits and sheep and ducks spin round and round, his hand crept down, over the flat plains of his stomach to tease with pressure on his swollen bladder, lower to palm his crotch, loving the crinkle of his diaper and the way it slowly expanded as he relaxed his muscles, flooding the spongy cotton with pee.

This was his _favorite_ part—the warmth of it, the freedom, the release—but a close second was when Daddy changed him.

As if on cue, Daddy appeared in the doorway, smiling when he saw that Kurt was awake.  Kurt smiled back at him, lifted his arms.  “Wet, Daddy,” he said as Daddy pulled him into his embrace.

Daddy reached down to feel his diaper, pressing a kiss to his brow.  “That’s my good boy, Kurtie!  Come on, let’s get you changed!”

Daddy helped him down from the crib and up onto the changing table across the room, making quick work of the soiled diaper, wiping him down and lovingly arranging Kurt’s cock and balls in a clean one before powdering him thoroughly and doing up the tabs.  “There, sweetie, all clean!  Are you comfortable in that or would you like to wear something more?”

Kurt nodded, thumb in his mouth and giggling when daddy held up his bunny onesie, dressed him in it and finished with a tickle to his sides.

“Binky, Daddy,” Kurt prompted, pointing to where it rested on the bar of his crib.  Daddy got it for him and took his hand, pulling him up and walking him into the kitchen.

“Daddy mashed you some banana for supper.  What kind of milk do you want with it?”

Kurt thought for a moment.  “Chocolate.  Please, Daddy?”

Daddy laughed.  “Sure, why not.  Chocolate it is for my spoiled little boy!”

Kurt hopped up on the high chair eagerly, smiling as Daddy fed him the banana, wiping off his chin every time Kurt got messy.  The bottle came next, and this Kurt held himself, guzzling it down quickly.  He was _hungry_.

“How about a movie now, baby?  You want to watch one with Daddy?”

Kurt nodded, burping loudly as he did so, but Daddy only smiled at him, bopped him on the nose.  Kurt hoped that Daddy would try to burp him more soon.

They decided on an old episode of _Blue’s Clues_ —Daddy liked to sing the songs, and sometimes he would even act them out.  Kurt snuggled up to Daddy’s side, relaxing as Daddy patted his back and Kurt _did_ burp again, maybe peed a little too, but he didn’t want to tell Daddy, not yet.  Daddy was so comfy and Kurt was already sleepy again and the colorful figures on the screen were starting to get blurry, Kurt’s eyes were drooping closed…

Kurt woke with a start, jolting against Daddy’s body but then nuzzling happily into his chest—until he realized what had woken him.  A rerun of _Friends_ was playing on the TV, and Kurt’s stomach felt icky—cramped and too-full, too much pressure.  He moaned, tugged on Daddy’s shirt-sleeve frantically.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Daddy asked, concern etched on his face.  “Did you have a nice nap?”

Kurt stared down at his lap.  “Have to go poopy, Daddy.”

Daddy’s eyes shone with sympathy when Kurt glanced up at him timidly.  “Oh, baby.  It’s okay, sweetheart—Daddy will help you through it, alright?”

Kurt nodded reluctantly, still unsure.  He wanted to use his diaper that way, wanted to desperately, but try as he might he just couldn’t get it to happen.  Daddy was great about it—he always tried to help, whatever Kurt needed—but it didn’t seem to make much difference for this.  Kurt still hadn’t gone in his diaper.

Daddy moved to the floor, spread his legs, patted the space between them.  Kurt went to him gratefully, lying back against Daddy’s solid chest, letting Daddy’s strong arms wrap around him. 

“Just relax, baby.  Relax and let it happen.”  Daddy’s hand smoothed over the skin of his stomach, pressed gently on his bladder, and Kurt tried, he really _tried_ to relax.  He even tried to push, but nothing happened, and nothing happened, and tears of frustration sprung to his eyes.  He pushed up from the floor, out of Blaine’s arms, and ran for the bathroom, his body heaving with sobs.  “Sweetheart…” he heard Blaine call out for him, but he ignored it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay... I promise to try to have the next (and last) part up a little quicker!

Twenty minutes later Kurt returned to the living room, dressed in his yoga pants and a (stylish, yes) zip-up hoodie.  Blaine looked up at him as he entered and switched off the TV.  “Hey,” Kurt told him.

“Hey,” Blaine echoed softly, standing and coming over to Kurt, hugging him close.  Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, nuzzled his nose against Blaine’s skin and sighed, taking comfort in the scent of him as Blaine said, “welcome back.”

Kurt pulled away to look at him, his eyes moist, and said helplessly, “I… I’m sorry Blaine, I… I don’t know…”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Blaine shushed him, cupping his face and gazing into his eyes in that earnest, perfect way he had.  “You never have to apologize for, for _any_ of that Kurt.  This is for you, remember?”

Kurt smiled faintly at him, knowingly, quirking an eyebrow.

“Okay, yeah, alright,” Blaine conceded reluctantly, face flushing.  “I kind of love it too.  Kurt can we… can we talk about that?  About what just happened?  I know it’s hard but it upsets you so much and it keeps… it keeps on happening, and I just… I want this to be what you need.  It’s supposed to be _safe_ for you, a way to let go, and right now, I don’t feel like it isthat.”

Kurt sighed again, his shoulders slumping, and said, “Sure,” walking over to sit on the couch.  Blaine followed.

“I… I had an idea,” he started, settling beside Kurt and taking his hand.

“I’m listening.”

“Don’t freak out, but I thought we might… try laxatives.”

Kurt groaned, yanking his hand away and turning in on himself, burying his face between his knees.  He knew, of course he did, that Blaine was well-intentioned—Blaine was _always_ well-intentioned—and Kurt knew Blaine tried and mostly he understood, but sometimes it felt like Blaine just _did not_ get it.

He lifted his head and huffed, preparing, glancing at Blaine to find him patiently waiting for Kurt to speak.

“Let me try to explain this again,” he said.  “Blaine I want to… I _need_ to… give myself over to you.  Sometimes.  Completely.  Like this and it… it needs to be me letting go, giving you that trust.  If we do anything to force it, it won’t mean the same thing.  It would be… it would be cheating.”

He finally looked at Blaine, who nodded, took his hand again.  “Kurt could you… could you listen to me now?”

Kurt nodded back, feeling willing to give a little now that he’d said his piece.

“We’ve been working on this for a long time, and we haven’t been getting anywhere, and I can tell it’s ruining the experience for you.  I do hear you when you say you don’t want to force it, but the way I see it, laxatives are something that can help, not force.  We don’t have to use something artificial, even—I’ve been doing research, there are ways I can change your diet to help.  And even then, Kurt, what will happen is… well, it would make you extremely uncomfortable, but you would still have time to make it to the bathroom if that’s what you chose.  It doesn’t make the diaper inevitable, but if you choose to wait it out, let me take care of you, then it will happen.  _You_ won’t have to try to force it.”

Kurt was silent, contemplative, and Blaine squeezed his hand, taking it as a good sign.

“You won’t have to know,” he continued.  “I can… adjust things and not tell you.  And after we do this once, it might get easier for you to do it again.  Remove the mental block.  What do you… what are you thinking?”

Kurt finally turned to look at him, meeting his eyes.  “It’s not my favorite idea,” he said slowly.  “But I… I trust you, Blaine.  You’ve thought this out.  If you think it will help, then we can try.”

Blaine beamed, leaned in to kiss him, but Kurt threw a hand up between them.

“I don’t want to know!” He said quickly.  “Don’t tell me when you’re doing it, like you said.”

“Of course,” Blaine agreed easily, “whatever you want, Kurt.  I want… I want you to be happy.”

Kurt managed a small smile, closing the distance between them until their noses brushed before winding his arms around Blaine and pulling him in completely for a deep, affectionate kiss.  He loved that he and Blaine were connected this way, in so many different ways and yet they all meant the same thing: that Kurt was safe.  That he was _loved_. 

“Mr. Anderson,” he breathed against Blaine’s ear when they broke apart.

Blaine sighed contentedly.  “Yes?”

“It would make me _very_ happy right now if I could take you to our bed and fuck you.”

Kurt could feel Blaine’s body shiver with arousal at his words, and Blaine’s lips brushed his in another, softer kiss.  “I can definitely live with that,” he murmured between them. 

There was a scrambling of limbs as they both fought to stand, making a beeline for the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt smiled as Daddy finished taping up his diaper, moving to help him into the balloon-patterned footie pajama bottoms that Kurt had sewn for himself.  He put his arms up in anticipation of the t-shirt that would just barely cover his belly when they were down, and then twined them around Daddy’s neck once dressed, throwing his legs around Daddy’s hips and shifting his weight.  Daddy took it with an _oomph_ , rubbing his back and holding him there a minute before protesting.

“Baby, you know Daddy can’t carry you like this.  You’re such a big boy!”

Kurt pouted, but obediently dropped his arms and legs, wavering a little on his feet before getting his bearings. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Daddy said, “I made you a special breakfast!”

‘Special’ turned out to mean some mysterious mushed substance, a bread-like item cut up into tiny bite-sized pieces, and a bottle of liquid that tasted just-off from chocolate milk.  It all tasted good, though, and Daddy sat there and fed it to him, so Kurt cleared his plate happily.

“Daddy eat?” he asked when he was finished.

Daddy smiled at him.  “Already did before I got you ready.  How about you and I go watch a movie?  I’m in the mood for some Disney!”

Kurt shook his head stubbornly.  “Blocks,” he insisted.  Kurt never got tired of the beautiful way Daddy laughed every time his carefully-crafted tower inevitably gave way.

Daddy rolled his eyes affectionately.  “Okay,” he agreed.  “Blocks it is!”

Thirty minutes later, blocks of every color littered the living room floor, and predictably, Daddy’s face was wide with a huge grin, his eyes crinkled with happiness.  Kurt beamed too, reaching to collect a few of the blocks nearest to him, when his stomach twinged with pain.  He winced, hoping Daddy hadn’t see it.  They were having too much fun to let a few little gas pains get in the way. 

Now that he thought about it, though, his bladder did feel kind of full.  The pain passed and Kurt resumed gathering blocks, relaxing his muscles as he did so, sighing happily as he heard a hissing sound, and warm fluid flooded his cock and balls.

Daddy heard it too.  “Did you just wet, baby?  Do you need me to change you?”

Kurt shook his head adamantly.  “Not now, Daddy!  Wanna keep playing!”

To his surprise, Daddy only smiled.  “Alright.  One more go then,” he conceded.

It was rare for Daddy to let him go without changing as soon as he knew Kurt had wet, but Kurt was grateful for it, wanting to enjoy his wet diaper at least until it got cold and icky.  Daddy helped him make a big pile with the blocks, and Kurt tried to ignore it when his stomach rebelled again, though this time the pain was sharper and lasted longer.  It felt like his insides were turning over, and he had a sinking suspicion he knew what that meant.

He closed his eyes until it passed, unable to stop the one hand that crept down to clutch at his abdomen.  When he opened them again, Daddy was watching him with his brow furrowed, something unreadable in his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay, sweetheart?”

Kurt nodded.  “Wanna keep playing.”

Daddy nodded back.  “You tell me if something goes wrong,” he said sternly.

Kurt hummed, and began arranging some of the blocks into a square, determined to make this his tallest tower yet.

By the time the tower reached just over a foot (it took a while—Kurt was a perfectionist!) he had had three more cramps, and the last one didn’t seem to be going away.  His stomach churned and lurched until Kurt couldn’t concentrate anymore, gave into it and curled up on the floor with both arms clutching his stomach.  It was evident by now that he should be running for the bathroom—having just enough presence of mind left to be terrified of lying here and hurting like this forever, since as much as he wanted to he knew he wouldn’t just let things happen—but the pain was bad enough that he could barely move.

“Daddy,” he whined helplessly, not sure what else to do.

But Daddy was already there, his strong arms around Kurt, pulling Kurt to huddle in his lap.

“Shh, sweetheart.  It’s alright.  Daddy’s got you.”

He felt Daddy’s hand smoothing back his hair, a kiss pressed to his forehead, and he was being rocked gently.  Back and forth, back and forth.  Any other time, this would be soothing.

He sobbed as his stomach turned again, gas escaping in a loud fart that would have embarrassed him if he was adult Kurt right now.  “Need to go potty, Daddy.”

“I know, baby,” Daddy said.  “It’s going to be okay.”

Kurt didn’t understand.  Why wouldn’t Daddy help him to the bathroom?

Another round of gas escaped, squeaking into the air, and Kurt could feel his diaper crinkle, the pain almost unbearable now.  Daddy kept rocking him, and Kurt kept crying, kept farting unintentionally.  He could feel his muscles loosening; he’d never felt quite _this_ out of control.

It happened before he could even register what his body was doing.  One minute it was gas escaping his hole, and the next something more solid, wetter.  He felt it squish between his cheeks when it was through, and the small amount of relief that came with it was almost instantaneous.  His mess must have been bigger than it felt, because Daddy knew—his hand came down to Kurt’s bottom and patted there, squishing it further against his skin.  “Good boy,” Daddy said into his ear.  “Just relax, baby.  Let it happen.”

So Kurt did.  The pain dissipated almost completely after the next chunk, and he began to enjoy the way the mess filled his diaper, smiling as Daddy continued to praise him.  The smell reached his nostrils as he pushed the next piece through—not entirely easy, with his diaper already relatively full—and then another loud burst of gas released followed by more mess that was almost liquid, gushing and gushing while his bladder emptied with a smaller burst of urine, until there was nothing left but blessed relief.

“Daddy is so proud of you, sweetheart!  My good boy!  I knew you could do it.”

Kurt wriggled and straightened in Daddy’s lap, enjoying the heaviness of his diaper and the way it squished when he shifted against Daddy’s thigh.  “I did it Daddy!  I did it!  I went poopy!”

“You did, sweetie!”  Daddy laughed and placed an exaggerated kiss on Kurt’s cheek.  “Now let’s go get my sweet baby changed and smelling sweet again, hmm?”

“No,” Kurt said, struggling to stand.  He didn’t quite manage it, falling to his knees in front of Daddy, crawling across the floor to his abandoned tower with his diaper causing his pants to sag underneath him.  “Wanna finish, Daddy!”

Daddy tutted and shook his head.  “You just want to stay in that dirty diaper a little longer, naughty boy!”

Kurt hmphed and didn’t answer, plopping his butt on the floor and wiggling his hips against the carpet while he selected another block.  He smiled to himself, giddy with happiness.  Daddy knew him far, far too well.


End file.
